


Impatient Anderson

by Finnijer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Gavin is 25 and Hank is 42, Hank’s Birthday, Literally this is just birthday sex, M/M, PWP, Plot? What Plot?, age gap i guess, no beta we die like men, pre-Lieutenant years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnijer/pseuds/Finnijer
Summary: It’s Hank’s birthday so Gavin comes over. Of course even at 42, Hank still doesn’t have patience and gets Gavin right where he wants him: the bedroom.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	Impatient Anderson

**Author's Note:**

> Short one shot for Hank’s birthday. Set pre Lieutenant and pre Cole.

Gavin requested dayshift because asking off would have been too suspicious. No one knew about him and Hank and it needed to stay that way. So Gavin leaves work and stops for pizza (Hank’s favorite local place) before heading over to Hank’s. When he gets there Hank is about where he expected him to be: a few beers in, sitting on the couch in nothing but his boxers. 

“Happy Birthday, Sarg” Gavin said, dropping the two pizza boxes onto the coffee table. “How was your day off?” 

Hank shrugged, “Another day. Another year. A little better now that you’re here.” 

Hank winked at him and Gavin flushed a little.  _ Definitely a few beers in _ . 

“You’re what? 40? Stop acting like an old man.” 

“42, you brat.” Hank laughed. “Please tell me that’s the good shit cause I’m starving.”

“Of course,” Gavin scoffed. “Like I’d pick up Dominos on your birthday. I’m not that rude.”

Gavin goes into the kitchen and grabs some plates and himself a beer. He settled in by Hank, who was eager to break into the pizza box. They eat mostly in silence, the game on tv providing the background noise. Hank asks how work was at one point, but Gavin didn’t want to talk about it. Nothing happened; just boring “rookie shit” as Gavin put it. By the time they were done eating, Hank seemed to sober up a little. Gavin took the plates and left over pizza to the kitchen, Hank following behind him. 

“Go sit back down,” Gavin said as he made room in Hank’s fridge for the pizza. “I ain’t going anywhere.”

“Maybe I’m impatient.” 

Hank came up behind him and put his hand on the fridge to crowd him. Gavin pretended to ignore him even though it lit a fire in the pit of his guy. Hank leaned in and Gavin shuddered when he felt a warm breath on the back of his neck. 

“You’ve been working me up all day Gav. Especially that picture you sent this morning.”

Gavin let out a noise somewhere between a gasp and a moan. Hank had grabbed his ass and was pressing his fingers right where that jeweled plug was sitting.

“You wear that all day, baby? Bet you snuck in the back to avoid the alarms, didn’t you?” 

“Maybe.” He did; not that it would have set off the metal detectors anyways. “You’re letting the cold air out the fridge, Hank.” 

Hank stepped back and let go of Gavin, and Gavin sighed with a moment of relief to get himself together. He shut the fridge and turned to see Hank was gone. He could see the light on in Hank’s bedroom from the kitchen. Gavin scoffed.  _ The old man was hornier than he was _ . Gavin made his way through the living room and turned off the TV. They wouldn’t be back out to watch it. When he got to Hank’s room he found Hank still in his boxers on the bed. Gavin didn’t miss the significant bulge in them. 

“Wasting time, kid,” Hank said and put his hands behind his head. “My cock ain’t gonna suck itself.” 

“Aren’t you supposed to get more patient with age?” Gavin asked, pulling off his shirt. 

“Never been patient, never will be. ‘Sides, you were the one telling me how bad you couldn’t wait to ‘choke on my cock’.”

That hit Gavin in the gut as well when he tried to fumble with his belt. He sent that around 11am this morning. It’s hard to pay attention when you’re waiting on someone to put in a call. Gavin left his own boxers on and climbed onto the bed. He straddled Hank’s thighs and grabbed the cloth of his boxers. 

“Technically it’s your birthday, you should be unwrapping me.” 

Hank grabbed his hands and Gavin looked up confused. Hank chuckled and gave him a toothy grin. 

“I’m impatient but I’m not that impatient. I was just messing with you, come here.” 

Gavin felt a little embarrassed. He kept forgetting ever since he started messing around with Hank that Hank wasn’t his usual fuck buddy. Hank liked kissing. He definitely liked touching and taking his time, even when they were rushing. So Gavin moved up and let Hank pull him. Gavin sighed into the kiss; it really made him moan when Hank’s hands slid down to grab his ass.

“Hank,” Gavin gasped, pulling back. 

Hank chuckled when he slipped his hand down Gavin’s waistband and nudged the plug. He pulled his hand back and rested it on Gavin’s waist. 

“Maybe I am impatient,” Hank grinned. He moved his hands down to Gavin’s thighs. “Show me that pretty plug and work yourself open for me.” 

_ Fuck _

Gavin didn’t need to be told twice. He slid off Hank’s lap and leaned off the bed to open the bedside drawer. He knew exactly where the lube was. 

“Sit on my thighs,” Hank said when Gavin sat back up. “I want to watch you.” 

Gavin shivered at the look Hank was giving him, his boxers feeling tighter. He wasted no more time, slipping his boxers off and tossing them to the floor. He straddled Hank’s thighs and groaned when he felt Hank’s rough hands grope his ass. 

“Oh you’re wearing the pretty one.” 

“Well my ass is your present so I figured I would decorate.” 

Hank let out a booming laugh and patted Gavin’s ass. “Damn right. I can’t wait to fuck the shit out of you.” 

Gavin’s cock definitely jumped at the comment. Now he was impatient; he reached around and Hank’s hands dropped while Gavin wiggled the plug out as quickly as he could without hurting himself. He tossed the plug onto the bed in front of him; hopefully it wouldn’t get lost later. He took some lube and reached around, moaning when his fingers pressed in. 

“That’s it baby,” Hank’s voice was a little breathy. 

Hands were back on him; Hank could never keep them to himself for long. They kneaded and smacked his ass while he tried to hurry and work in another finger. 

“That’s it Gav. You’re gonna take my cock in one go like a good boy, aren’t you?” 

Gavin nodded, trying to spread the three fingers he managed to get in. He could probably work in a fourth but if Gavin was honest with himself, he liked the stretch he felt when Hank fucked him for the first time after a few weeks of not seeing each other.

Satisfied he was ready and extremely hard, Gavin pulled his fingers out and wiped the lube on this thigh. He would shower later. He turned around and Hank was already pushing down his boxers. Gavin’s mouth watered at the very long and hard cock that sprang out. Maybe if he asked nicely, Hank would fuck his mouth later before they went to bed. 

Hank kicked off his boxers and Gavin got back on his thighs. Gavin grabbed some more lube and stoked Hank a few times just to make sure he was ready. Hank groaned and muttered a few curses; Gavin really wanted to draw it out and tease him but they could do that another time. Gavin finally crawled up, Hank’s cock still in hand, and steady himself before sinking down onto him. They both let out a loud moan. Gavin’s eyes watered as he did as promised and sank down to the base. 

“Fuck, baby.” Hank was definitely breathing heavy. “Goddamn you really are something, come here.” 

Hank pulled him down, gripping him by the hair as he kissed him hard. Gavin let himself relax while he kissed Hank back, the scruff of Hank’s five o’clock shadow rubbing his face. He knew what Hank was doing; Gavin had a tendency to get ahead of himself which led to him being sore the next day. When he finally let go, Gavin pushed himself back up. 

“Fuck I missed this,” he said, feeling almost too full with Hank’s cock inside him. 

He lifted up and Hank groaned when he sank back down onto him slowly. A few more test moves and Gavin established a slow rhythm. It wasn’t the rough fuck he joked early but Hank didn’t seem to mind. 

“That’s it baby,” Hank said while his hands rubbed up Gavin’s thighs. “Look at you, taking me so well.” 

Little praises and the slow hit deep inside when he sank down made Gavin’s eyes water. It felt amazing; but it wasn’t about him. He sped up his movements and rotated his hips. Hank started cursing.

“Cum inside me,” Gavin panted. “You know you want to.” Gavin yelled when he suddenly felt himself being thrown over. “The fuck Hank!” 

“I told you wanted to fuck the shit out of you,” Hank growled. He lined himself up and pushed back in. 

“Fuck.” Gavin moaned when Hank thrusted into him. “I thought I was supposed to be doing the work.” 

“I’m impatient,” he panted. He thrusted hard enough for Gavin to see stars and smirked, “I also don’t like rookies telling me what to do.” 

Neither of them lasted long. Hank pushed Gavin’s legs back to hit him deep; with a few tugs on his own neglected cock, Gavin was cumming on his hand and stomach. Despite being told he could, Hank pulled out and with a few jerks came on the mess already on Gavin’s stomach. 

“I see how it is,” Gavin laughed, catching his breath. “Make me all dirty.” 

“Would have been dirty either way.” Hank flopped down on the bed beside him. “I’ll get you a towel in a minute. Knocked the damn wind out of me.” 

“I told you I’d do the work old man.” Gavin scooted over to him without compromising the mess on his abdomen. “Happy birthday, Hank.” 

“Thanks.” Hank gave him a quick kiss. “Let’s clean up. I could get another slice of pizza again, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted some happy Hankvin smuts. Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
